First Kiss
by Spuffy57
Summary: Snape and Lily get their first kiss before someone interrupts them. R&R please! This fic isn't too James friendly. Sorry I'm not a James Potter Fan.


_This is my third Lily/Snape fic this week. I just cant get enough of them!! I hope you like it! _

_Review please!!!_

_I own nothing. JKR owns everything, except the character, Hope, who is crushing on James. Yeah I own her. _

* * *

Severus Snape sat on his bed reading his potions book again. He had practically memorized the whole thing in his second year. Now being a fourth year he could probably recite the whole book by heart. Sighing he closed the book. He thought about going down to visit Lily, but she said she was going to study in the library with some friends. He tried to rid himself of any thoughts about Lily, but like always it didn't work. 

Lucius came in threw the doors grinning like a mad man. "What happened to you?" Snape asked.

Lucius took off his cloak and sat on his bed next to Snape's. "I kissed Narcissa." He said.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Great and that's what the ninth time this week. This is becoming old news."

"Yeah, but this time she let actually let me go further then just a peck on the lips." He replied smirking wickedly.

"How exciting." Snape said looking down at his closed potions book. Lucius was still talking about him and Narcissa, but Snape had drowned him out.

He stood up and straightened out his robes. "I'm going to the library to study for Divination."

Lucius scoffed, "That class is such a waste of time."

Snape would have had some sort of reply in agreement to what Lucius said, but he wanted he was afraid if he stayed in the room any longer the conversation would some how drift back to Narcissa. Somehow that always managed to end up happening. Lucius claimed he was only interested in her because she was pure blood and attractive. It was clear to Snape by Lucius' constant rambling about her that he really did care about Narcissa.

Snape could relate to having feelings for someone. However, Snape's were much stronger and could never tell Lucius about how he feels about this girl.

Grabbing his Divination book he left the room. He looked down at the ground as he walked through the hallways. Snape turned the corner and bumped into someone who fell to the ground with a yelp. He looked down and saw Lily sitting up looking flustered.

Snape knelt down and helped her to her feet. Lily looked up at him but she wasn't upset like he expected. "Sorry," He said quietly.

Lily shook her head and smile, "Don't worry about it, Sev. Where are you going in such a rush?"

"Just walking around. Where are you headed?"

"Common room."

"Oh I'll walk with you then," Snape said looking up at her to see if she would object. Instead her green eyes sparkled.

"Great," She said happily.

As they made their way down the hall Snape heard a familiar voice. James and his lot were coming towards them .

James rounded the corner talking to Peter with Remus and Sirius behind them. James looked in front of him and saw Lily talking happily with Snape.

"_Severus_, you're heading in the wrong direction. Your common room is below ground and ours is in the tower, as it should be. Why don't you leave Evans be for once?" James said eyes Snape.

Lily crossed her arms and glared at James. "Mind your own business. I want him here with me."

Snape couldn't help but smile a bit at Lily's last sentence. James opened his mouth to say something when a girl flung herself into James' arms.

"Hi James!" The girl said excitedly. "Where are you going? Can I come too?"

Behind him, James could hear Sirius chuckle. "Er, no, sorry, Hope. I'm on my way somewhere and it, uh, there can only be us four going," He said pointing to himself and his friends.

Hope turned to face Lily. "What about _her_?"

Lily had to hold back a laugh at the look on the young Hufflepuff's face. "It's alright," Lily chimed in. "Severus and I were just leaving," She grasped Snape's hand and he felt his heart clench. Hope stuck out her foot at the last minute, tripping Lily.

Before she could hit the ground she was in Snape's embrace. His eyes met hers for a moment before helping Lily steady herself. Snape shot an evil look at Hope and left with Lily.

James watched the two of them heading towards the Gryffindor common room. "I'll be right back," James said to his friends.

However, Hope was the one to reply, "Okay, I'll be right here!"

Remus was trying not to laugh while Sirius didn't even bother trying to hold it back.

James followed Lily and Snape down the hall as quietly as he could manage.

"I cant stand that James Potter," Lily said one they reached the entrance to the common room.

"He fancies you," Snape said sadly.

Lily scoffed, "Well, I'm not at all interested." Then she turned to look at him. "Thank you for catching me before I hit the floor. The Hope girl is always trying something."

"You're welcome," said Snape. "You already got knocked to the ground once tonight."

Lily smirked at him," And whose fault was that?" She didn't sound mad. Snape knew she was only teasing him.

"I saw your_ friend_ Lucius and that girl Narcissa earlier," Lily said amused. "They were really going at it in the library."

Snape looked down at his hands. He got away from Lucius because he wouldn't stop talking about him and Narcissa snogging. Now he has to listen to Lily talk about it.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Lily asked casually.

Snape looked taken back. "I-well-uh-"

Lily giggled, "It's a simple question. I have never kissed anyone. I'm waiting for the right person, the right moment, you know?"

Snape nodded, "I haven't kissed anyone either." He looked up at her and saw her smiling up at him. "What?" He asked.

"Close your eyes," Lily said softly. Snape did as she asked without a thought. She grabbed the book that was in his hands and dropped it to the floor. She, then, put her hands where the book just was.

She stood on the balls of her feet and pressed her lips gently against Snape's. His eyes snapped open. Without thinking he pulled away, completely shocked.

Lily looked at him surprised that he had broke away from her. "I-I'm sorry," She said quickly. She turned to leave when Snape grabbed her hand. He pulled her up against his chest and kissed her more passionately this time.

James finally caught up with Snape and Lily. He saw Snape's back and Lily with her arms around his neck. "Oi, get off of her!" James shouted.

Lily jumped back, startled. "What the bloody hell was that about?" She snapped at him.

"I thought he was hurting you," James said.

"No, I'm fine."

James opened his mouth to say something when Remus grabbed his arm. Behind him was Sirius. "Lets go. You're just going to make her hate you even more." Remus said dragging him away from Lily and Snape.

Lily's gaze drifted back to Snape. "See you in the morning," She said softly. She brushed her lips lightly across Snape's and headed towards the common room. Snape grabbed his book off the floor and made his way to his room.

Snape smiled, not smirked, the whole way to his room. Every student he passed down the hall stared at him, shocked. Snape couldn't wipe the smile off his face even if he tried to.


End file.
